


Fall To Little Pieces

by qij (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/qij
Summary: Danny has discussed a kink scene that he's always fantasized about with Roy: to seduce an older queen at a club and be demeaned by her. Roy happily obliged, of course— as long as Bianca could be as mean to Adore as she pleased.





	Fall To Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandee/gifts), [kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is my first RPDR fanfic! I hope you all like it, I just really wanted to contribute to the Biadore fandom because I'd love to see more awesome content in this tag! Let me know if you like it!  
> ___  
> Also I gifted this piece to the lovely user Dandee for writing my favourite Bianca/Adore piece "Tia Bianca", and also my friend Kira for being my best ABC friend!

_ Words and dreams and a million screams _ _  
_ _ Oh, how I need a hand in mine to feel... _

 

* * *

 

It wasn't the music in the sweaty, booming club that pulled them together; it wasn't the heat, the strobing lights, the alcohol — well actually, maybe it was partly the alcohol — but mostly, it was this _energy_ that Adore felt when her eyes landed on the other queen, the _mature_ , _seasoned_ _queen_ , and that she seemed to sense the same energy in Adore.

 

It was only moments before the older woman's hips were grinding against Adore's own in the alley of the club. 

 

The energy that had drawn them together had only gotten stronger as Adore was pinned against the gritty brick wall.

 

The woman pressed her lips against Adore's; their lipstick — Adore's dark green and the woman's harsh pink — smearing across their mouths in a passionate battle for dominance.

 

“What’s a… queen like you… doing in a club… like this?” The woman gasped between pressing her mouth against Adore's.

 

“I could say… the same for you, grandma.” She smirked into the deep kiss, causing the older queen to become frustrated, pulling at Adore's lower lip with her straight white teeth.

 

Adore moaned, pressing into the hand that had been waiting to get in between her thighs throughout the entire night.

 

“I know how you'll shut the fuck up, learn not to speak with your fucking mouth full,  _ young fucking queens like you. _ ” 

 

With her other hand, the woman shoved two firm fingers against Adore's lips, pushing deep into her mouth.

Adore grinned, sucking on the fingers, which had a hint of vanilla and vodka on them, and it only made her more aroused.

 

She made a deal of putting on a show, licking around and in-between the fingers; moaning and drooling and grasping for the other queen’s breasts.

 

Upon noticing Adore's, frankly adorable, neediness, the woman slowly pulled her fingers out of her mouth, making Adore gasp at the loss, with a face of disapproval.

 

The older woman smiled, her deep dimples only making her more beautiful, making Adore more and more attracted to her.

 

“I swear to God, if you don't fucking suck my dick or fuck me right now, I'm gonna go back into the fucking club and beg to get it from anybody else.”

 

“Needy, huh? When's the last time you got any, I'd except a pretty young queen like you to have chicks and dicks coming after her from all fuckin’ angles! What makes me so special, huh?” 

 

The older queen had only been fondling Adore's balls through her panties for moments, but she was gasping and begging for more.

 

“Please, I swear I haven't fucked in months! God, you were so hot in there, I couldn't keep my eyes off you— oh God, fuck— suck me off,  _ please. _ ”

 

She could hardly function at this point, the other woman's hand up her skirt, stroking the length of her cock as the pre-cum already dripped through her panties.

 

“I  _ guess _ I could stoop to your level of expertise— both in sex  _ and drag.  _ I mean, a queen who doesn't tuck? I suppose this just makes it more  _ convenient _ for me.”  

 

The older woman then removed her hand from Adore's throbbing cock, and dropped to the ground on her knees.

 

In panicked ecstacy, Adore yanked her skirt up to her midriff, showing off her dribbling, hard cock poking out of the lacy black panties she sported.

 

The older queen smirked, and pulled the panties to Adore's mid thighs, completely exposing her pulsing length in it's full glory.

 

“Quite the number,” Adore blushed at the other woman's comment,  _ “for a young queen.”  _

 

Feeling overstimulated and touch deprived, Adore placed a firm hand on the back of the other queen's updo wig, pushing her face right against Adore's cock.

 

“Oh  _ God, _ forget about the fucking  _ young queen _ shit, just get your mouth on my cock!”

 

The kneeling woman smirked up at Adore, and before she knew it, she took her entire cock into her mouth, pressing her nose right up against Adore's flesh. 

 

“F— _ fuck… oh my God!”  _ Her coherency had left her completely, as the other woman's mouth bobbed again and again on Adore's cock, she was reduced to streams of curses and moans, begging and begging for more.

 

These pleas of gratitude only made the older queen's ego larger, as she swallowed Adore's cock as deep as she could, moaning around the helplessly cute throbs and twitches. 

 

“Please, I’m— I'm so fucking close, oh fuck. Oh f—fuck, oh my God, I can’t—”

 

Adore was nearing the end rapidly, the tightening coil in her chest pounded faster and faster until she could barely hold back the finish.

 

The other woman could feel it's arrival, and she only bobbed faster, staring up from Adore's cock; lipstick smudged, beads of sweat growing on her forehead, and Adore looked just the same— but they were both still goddesses.

 

“Fuck, fuck, oh shit, I'm coming... I'm coming— Roy!” 

 

As soon as she gasped out the name, Adore found herself coming harder than she could ever remember, and Bianca didn't move her mouth, she stayed put, cock deep in her mouth as Adore's cum slowed to a dribble, then stopped.

 

Bianca's eyes still locked with Adore's, as she swallowed every drop and wiped her already smudged mouth with the back of her hand, making Adore release an exhausted giggle.

 

“You broke character at the end, dumbass.” Bianca groaned, scratching the back of her neck where Adore's rough grasp had dislodged her wig.

 

“What? I couldn't help it. I always shout your name when I come, baby. But seriously, thanks for playing along for me, I know how fucking annoying I was talking about this stupid kink…”

 

Bianca couldn't hold back the tiniest little grin— as goofy and irritating Adore could be sometimes, she was still so wonderful.

 

“I see that smile, you clown,” with the hand still holding Bianca's, Adore pulled her up from the ground, then pulled up her panties and readjusted her skirt, “next time, let's do this in the club bathroom. My back hurts from the brick wall.”

 

Bianca smacked a quick kiss on Adore's cheek, then gave her an irritated, but comedic glare.

 

“Your back hurts, really bitch? Look at my knees!  _ Next time, _ why don't you eat some more fucking pineapple, you try downing that jizz every weekend!” 

 

Adore gasped and cackled, ruffling the bangs on Bianca's wig; she loved her, but she sure had a mouth (In many more meanings than one).

 

Then Adore remembered something else; you could probably see Bianca's boner from a mile away.

 

“How about I return the favour then, huh?” She fiddled with the edge of her skirt, playing a cute pose with the tip of her finger in her mouth to show off to Bianca. 

 

The other queen ogled back at her, big white smile, dimples and all.

 

“Let's get out of this fucking alley first, then maybe we'll see where this goes…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is super awesome if you have any!
> 
> © eyeforparking 2018


End file.
